Through The Years
Pre-2010 During this time, The Cool Kids did not officially exist; however, soon to be members made their major debuts on the internet in different ways. Vital TCK members including Daniel, Evan, and Will could be seen on the Chuggaaconroy YouTube chat taking part in riveting Pokémon conversation and the like. More importantly, Evan and William were notorious for their trolling antics, which originally left a bad taste in young Daniel's mouth. During this time, "SoloWooper" was born when Evan tricked a fellow chatter into thinking he would upgrade his/her channel on YouTube once Evan acquired the channel SoloWooper's password. Additionally, Matt was situated in the Marriland YouTube chat for some time during this period engaging in early 4th gen Wi-Fi battles with other chatters. It is assumed that Sergio at this time did not hold any lodging in one particular area. 2010 2010 also predates TCK. This was a time of SuperSkarmory's YouTube chat, Xat, and Skype shenanigans later on with Evan, Sergio, Ranger, Will, and Dominick Sobel, or Cool Dom. Many Pokémon Wi-Fi battles took place in the SuperSkarmory chat and on xat. Cheyenne online dated Azza during this time on the SuperSkarmory, or SS, chat. He was a dude on the internet who lied to everybody saying he was not also a girl known as "Mio", when the truth later unfolded that he was. The Great Xat Migration took place during this era, which kept Mox's ego afloat, as he needed power on the internet because he was some nobody who couldn't play football or become an architect in real life. Mox hated SoloWooper's trolling on xat, and banned him many a time. He foolishly gave power to Sergio on xat, but never Matt. The quote of the year was, "Why play hide and go seek when I could be playing Pokémon Heart Gold" - Mox. 2011 The Great Skype Migration took place before the summer of this year. The Cool Kids would be offically born in late 2011, borderline 2012. During the summer of this year, members such as Dominick Seitz, Bailey, Reece, Steve, and more were introduced to the Skype Group and took part in many Skype calls. Matt, Evan, and Sergio could still be seen engaging in shenanigans on the SuperSkarmory YouTube chat before all YouTube chats were shut down. Many other Skype events took place during this time, including prank calls with Matt, Sergio, Steven, Evan, and Dom. Dan was absent during the majority of this year. The dark situation with YouTubers giancarloparimango11, brittanycoolson, and auroravirus took place during this time. Brittany took a plane, a train, a bus, a cab, and another bus to Gian's house, but he dubbed her. AuroraVirus also made a depressing video in which it seemed like he wanted to kill himself. These YouTubers' drama offered great entertainment for the TCK. Bailey and Reece left the group at the end of this year for unknown reasons, but Bailey made a slight cameo in 2015, confused as to how the Skype group still existed. Controversy Historians still argue to this day whether Evan or Dan created the name "The Cool Kids". Each argues his own side to the story, but the issue has never been completely resolved. 2012 Mainly known as the year of OMGpop and very frequent late night Skype calls, this was a very active year for TCK. Members such as Jayden joined the group during this time, and was infamously quoted for her line, "Is there a purpose to this call?" Matt hated Jayden, and historians say she sparked his future chain of hatred for female members to come in later years. Dan returned to the scene during this period, going under the name "Octavio". OMGpop games such as Draw My Thing and Balloono were a good way to keep members entertained, and the introduction of Jasmine occurred through these games. Evan and Matt could be seen spamming the OMGpop chatrooms during this era as well. Sergio came out as a StraightEdge at this time, and also admitted to his relationship with Brittany from school, who would later be crowned a TCK member. Sergio never made many sexual advancements towards her, and because of this a bet between Dan and Evan resulted. Dan lost as he thought that Serg would get laid, probably by Brit, by the end of the year. The brief Wars of I&F vs. TCK took place during this era of The Cool Kids. Members also took part in talking to outside people on Tinychat. Also, 2012 just about marked the last year of using Nintendo Wi-Fi for battles before online simulators mostly took its place. Unfortunately JaybirdSupreme made his debut to the TCK this year. 2013 Commonly referred to as the Year of Edward, this is time the Edward Gamer made a huge impact on The Cool Kids. Ed was a staple to every Skype call at this time, and had been known for his quotes, "Seriously?", "Oh no, I'm oudda here!!!", "I'm not a furry I'm a gijinka" and other funny stuff. Often at times Edward would show his cosplay costume designs to everyone and travels around the world to be the world's best gijinka (not a furry). OMGpop shut down during this time, and Pokemon Online took its place. Dani from OMGpop made a few appearance in Skype calls, but no Habib, sadly. Cheyenne primarily joined the group during during this year, although she was already well known for her time at Ichigo & Friends. It is estimated that Jasmine became pregnant during this time. Tinychat sessions again also took place during this point in time with TCK members, which is how The Jimmy Jams was found. From this point forward up to the present, Sergio has often screenshared his experiences on Omegle in Skype Calls for all to see. Jayden was also widely active with the core members during this period. As usual, further Skype call shenanigans ensued, and tension between JoJo and Dan ignited through a SoundCloud recording by JoJo. 2014 This was the dark year, widely accepted by scholars as the slump for TCK. JoJo officially left the group during this year after a fight against Matt and Evan, and hasn't been heard from since. Today he doesn't show up on the internet almost because of it. Jayden left the group and formed her own "The Cool Kids", without the consent of the originals. Sergio, Dan, and Matt were very inactive in Skype calls at this point, but attempted to have some during this period. Evan also temporarily left the group for this time for his online girlfriend Chantelle, in addition to his lack of internet for some time. Cheyenne began to change her life during this time after past experiences with ex-boyfriends, and by getting away from the other members over at Ichigo & Friends. The end of the summer of this year became more lively with the active roles of Evan, Sergio, Dan, and Matt on Pokemon Showdown, along with the roles of new members such as Megan. Sid and Dom made reappearances during this time, which was nothing new for Dom, as he had been on and off with the TCK since 2012. Serg and Sid met up during this year. 2015 Also known as the revival of the TCK since 2014, this year is still taking place and is known for having inducted the most amount of new members in TCK history, including many from across the globe. These included Mark from the Philippines, Tarns and Rachael from Australia, Rose from New Zealand, and unofficially Charli from Puerto Rico. Getting into and playing Yugioh was a big thing during this year for members Sergio, Dan, Evan, Matt, Dom and occasionally Sid. It started out in DuelingNetwork, and then went more hardcore on YugiohPro, where many single and double duels took place. Matt met up with Evan and Will during this era. Members from the TCK vacationed in Kik for quite some time this year, where new member Nick and Morgan are from. Here TCK member Amanda threatened to imprison members Sergio, Matt, Evan and Kik'sters Alan, Kayla, and Morgan for online harassment. Also here the nudes of Alannah and Sam were leaked. Ichigo and Friends members Mike and Naz's slang terms made a large influence on the TCK vernacular. These include "yeehee", "sigh", "oh", "how", etc. Ex I&F member Jordan also recently made his return to the TCK, and there have been a few cameos from Steven as well, along with the rest of his fun family often heard in Skype calls. The Cool Kids wikia was created during this year. 2015 also commemorates the five year anniversary of the group. The Wiki Attack of 2015 Feeling cold and alone, I&F members Naz and Fresh defaced the TCK wiki in a fit of rage over feeling left out in everyday TCK life. They were caught red handed thanks to the help of Wikia's IP feature, which indicated the vandals were located in Wisconisn (Fresh) and England (Naz). Although most of I&F has already previously resolved up to this point, it is currently unclear if the Wars of I&F vs. TCK will resume at this time, which originate all the way back to the olden days. Naz still denies his part in the assault to this day. Category:Events Category:Meta